B.A. Baracus
B.A. Baracus is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71251 Fun Pack for The A-Team Franchise. Background The A-Team is a group of ex-United States Army Special Forces who were wrongly convicted of a crime during the Vietnam War. Managing to escape from the military police, they fled to Los Angeles, where, as fugitives, the A-Team work as soldiers of fortune, using their military training to fight oppression or injustice. Sergeant B.A, along with Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith, Captain H.M. Murdock, and Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck make up The A-Team. He was a mechanic before joining the army. One time, three men beat up B.A.'s father, hurting him so badly that he nearly died. B.A. mentioned this one time as an assurance that he knew how to exact revenge on people who hurt someone else's father. B.A. called his place of residence in L.A., the Hotel Regina, "sleazy". Dimension Crisis TBA World [[The A-Team|''The A-Team]]: Los Angeles Abilities *Fix-It *Super-Strength *Deflection *A-Team Master Build *Character Changing *Targeting *Silver LEGO Blowup Trivia * He was portrayed by Mr. T in The A-Team NBC-TV series and in the 2010 reboot, he was portrayed by Quinton Jackson. It is unknown if Mr. T. will reprise his role in the game. ** For the Year Two and ''Meet That Hero ''trailers, his voice was provided by Dave Fennoy. There has been no confirmation by the designers if Fennoy is the "official" voice or if he's simply a placeholder for Mr. T. '' * He is the only member of The A-Team that was not an Officer in the Army. * He is so far the only non-LEGO Movie character to have the Master Build Ability ** However, the ability is referred to as "A-Team Master Build", suggesting that it may be an entirely new ability for Year 2. * In-game, he uses his Silver wrench to perform the Fix-It Ability. ** Unlike most characters who can perform the same ability such as Emmet and Jay, B.A has a physical version of the Silver Wrench as his accessory, which is included in his Fun Pack. * Due to the fact that he has a fear of flying, whenever he rides a flying vehicle, he will be asleep. * In the Spanish dub, he's known as M.A. Baracus "Mala Actitud", that in English means "Bad Attitude" (the meaning of the initials B.A. in the English dub). * In the Meet That Hero Trailer, he is Lumpy Space Princess's crush. * He was leaked in a list of franchises from September 2015, but listed as the actor who plays him, Mr T. * It was confirmed by Arthur Parsons responding to a tweet that he can change into Hannibal, Faceman & Murdock by using the Character Selection wheel. ** This makes him the first Fun Pack character to have this ability, most of the characters who have this ability previously revealed are either Level Pack characters (like Peter Venkman, Sloth, and Twelfth Doctor) or Story Pack characters (like Abby Yates and Newt Scamander). Gallery Category:Characters Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:2016 Category:Playable Characters Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Male Characters Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Good Guys Category:Index Category:TV Show Characters Category:Deflection Ability Category:Wave 6 Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Character Changing Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability